


HAVOCwatch

by shapes_and_colors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: & the pairings are all p lowkey, (canon-typical violence for DR so actually p violent), Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dangan Ronpa crossover, F/F, Gen, If you've never played/seen DR you should be fine, M/M, More Hurt Than Comfort, Other, The rating is for violence, but if you've only seen DR and not played Overwatch it might be hard to follow, but significantly more than canon so i added them, not for sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapes_and_colors/pseuds/shapes_and_colors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monokuma was blushing and fanning himself with his paw. “How ardent! How zealous! How passionate! Just what I expected from the best this world has to offer!” His red eye gleamed. “Luckily, you and I happen to agree, to a certain extent. There is one way to leave…and it’s called:<br/>G R A D U A T I O N.”<br/>Each syllable of that word plinked into your mind, and echoed until it settled into your bones and the back of your throat. That word, for some reason, felt like it was coated in blood. </p><p>///</p><p>The members of Overwatch find themselves trapped in a killing game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. athena: goddess of wisdom, law, and justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, friends, and welcome to my first post on ao3! a few notes before we start things off--   
> if you have played overwatch but have no clue what dangan ronpa is, you will follow along a-ok!  
> if you have only played/watched dangan ronpa and not played overwatch, it may be a bit difficult to follow along/ understand some of the characters' underlying motives, but if you keep up the character bios that blizzard has provided while reading you'll probably be fine!  
> if you've played both-- be aware that, while some characters are very similar to one another, no one has a 1:1 role. meaning, if you think you know what a plot twist might be bc it was in DR, there's a good chance you're wrong ;)

It was like a spectacularly drab rendition of the birth of Athena, you mused later. There you were, fully formed and fully adult with absolutely no past behind you to tell you how you had emerged from the ether into a very bland and very standard meeting room.

 _Not so standard_ , a voice that you were _pretty_ sure was still you. Either way it was correct— the steel plated windows that resisted your half hearted attempt at removing them were probably not normal, maybe. Neither were the very prominent and very pointed at you security cameras. Not that you really had a frame of reference, except for the unease of your gut and the hairs sticking up on the back of your neck.

Hearing human voices in the distance, you left the meeting room and snuck down the hallway, some nameless voice in your head whispering _be cautious, they could be enemies_.

Why would you have enemies?

And why did you know how to incapacitate one with your bare hands, if necessary?

As you walked down the hallway with silent footsteps, noting the solid metal plating on all of the windows, you wondered. Regardless, as you approached the door to the room with all the people, you slowed down in order to taste the emotional pitch of the inhabitants before revealing yourself.

“For the last time, I don’t fucking know you, gringo!”

“Bullshit! You recruited me to Overwatch _yesterday_! The Gridlock Gang? Blackwatch? It should ring a fucking bell!”

Hearing the terse words, you planned on waiting, but someone hushed them both. “Be silent. There is someone outside.” With a glance around confirming that only you were around, you slid to the door and nudged it open slowly, ready to fight or flee.

You were greeted with a colorful cast of characters, to say the least, in a meeting room identical to the other one. Right by the door were two men, one a large, military looking Hispanic man with muscles cut from steel and a scowl to match, the other a young, scrawny farmhand with both hands and cowboy hat too big for his body. Beyond them were more than a dozen dangerous, threatening people with obvious combat experience with all of their attention focused on you. You started planning an escape route— _If I throw that chair into the blond woman’s face and duck under that table_ —

“Oi! Do you know what’s goin on, then?” A skinny British girl with the accent of a Dickensian street urchin shouted at you from across the room. You started, and shook your head no.

The pink haired woman with biceps of stone spoke up with a thick Russian accent. “She is probably the same as us, stuck here with some memories missing.” _Only some?_ you thought.

“You look a little pale, dear. Would you like to sit down?,” asked a young white woman with blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, motioning to the seat next to her. You nod and cautiously sit down, noting her slight European accent and lab coat. “My name is Angela, by the way.” Her smile was kind and genuine.

“OI! You two big men shut yer traps! Bickerin ain’t gonna get us out of here, you know!” shouted a person who could only be described as a madman, the tips of his hair charred and face covered with soot, to the two earlier men who had resumed their squabble.

The farmhand opened his mouth with a pout, but the chubby Asian girl sitting next to the pink haired Russian woman beat him to the punch: “You were just screeching yourself five minutes ago!”

“That was then, and this is now,” he declared with a prim sniff, turning toward a man with a ginormous belly and unsettling mask. _Be wary of that one_ , your instincts whispered. _Which one?_ you whispered back, and you received no response.

“Peace, friends. I suggest we all calm down and introduce ourselves in order to learn more about our situation,” said… robot Gandhi. Sure, why not.

A fierce Indian woman spoke up. “I agree. All of this nonsensical squabbling will get us nowhere,” leveling a glare at the rowdier side of the room as she finished.

“Awright then, I’ll start us off! My name is Lena Oxton, but you all can call me Tracer! I was just inducted into Overwatch’s new teleporting flight program, and I’m very excited to start!” she finished with a bright grin and a big thumbs up. “My talent is I’m the Ultimate Slipstreamer!”

 _Talent? Slipstream? …Overwatch?_ You wanted to ask, but you also did not necessarily want to reveal your ignorance just yet.

The large Hispanic man interrupted, a look of consternation on his face. “Did you say… Overwatch? It can’t be…”

“Yes it can! It’s what you recruited me into! Yesterday! Instead of me going to prison for the rest of my life!” interjected the cowhand.

“Overwatch is just… a dream my best friend and I came up with, to recruit the most talented people in the world to solve the Omnic Crisis,” he murmured, looking lost and confused. “Jack Morrison… where is he? If I’m stuck in this place he has to be too!”

“What does he look like?” asked the girl with long, elegant limbs and bold French accent. “No one can hide from my sight.”

“He’s a big, beefy, blonde gringo with a stupid looking face.”

A glance around the room confirmed that no one matched that description.

“The only person with a stupid looking face here is you,” sniped a smaller Asian girl smacking on a huge wad of bubblegum. He looked at her with murder in his eyes, but she was unmoved.

“Stop. Put aside your arguments, and continue the introductions. We will find your friend later, if he is here.” The speaker was a young and solemn Asian man with long hair and piercing eyes. “My name is Shimada Hanzo— er, Hanzo Shimada, I suppose. The green-haired fool is my brother, Genji.” Said green haired fool raised two fingers in greeting, eyes bright and grin infectious. “Overwatch has been trying to recruit us, but we did not want to join…for our own reasons.”

“He’s the Ultimate Archer, and I’m the Ultimate Ninja, dattebayo!” Genji added.

“Weeb,” murmured the small Asian girl.

“So cool!” shouted a young black man at the same time. Genji winked at him, and he swooned a little bit while the Asian girl looked on with disdain.

“I’m Hana Song, although if you’re on the internet _at all_ you’ll know me as DVa.” Seeing the blank looks from everyone in the room except the young black man, who was now regarding her with complete awe, and the green ninja who was looking on with interest. Hana rolled her eyes. “Nerds, all of you. I’m the best mecha pilot there is, I guess that’s my Ultimate talent or whatever.”

“Oh my God _you’re Hana Song_. I wrote a song about you— the Hana Song Song! It’s one of my biggest hits!”

“Wait— are you Lucio?” At the young man’s nod, Hana’s demeanor changed entirely. “ _The_ Lucio? The Ultimate DJ? The person who saved his hometown from Vishkar Corps? Wow!”

“Now look who’s a nerd,” murmured Genji. Hana— DVa?— made a move to strangle him, but Lucio placated her with a small smile.

The Indian woman interjected into the bubbling chaos: “I am Satya Vaswani, call sign Symmetra. I am the Ultimate Light Architect.” The brief and abrupt introduction left Lucio’s face slightly sour, leading you to wonder what the issue was between the two of them.

“OI my turn! My name is Junkrat, and I’m the best bomb maker the Outback has ever seen!” The mad man gesticulated wildly. You personally doubted he was a good Ultimate Bomber considering his two missing limbs, but you kept this observation to yourself. “This here’s Roadhog.” Junkrat's voice lowered into a creepy rumble. “He’s called… _the Ultimate Butcher_.” Junkrat cackled with glee while Roadhog just gave a small wave.

The petite blond woman next to you cleared her throat politely to draw attention away from the crazy Junkers. “My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler, and I am the Ultimate Doctor.”

“Wot— you can’t be more than twenty!” shouted the mad junker.

“I’m nineteen actually,” said Dr. Ziegler “And my call sign is Mercy, if you would prefer to call me that. Whatever comes our way, I will do my best to help everyone through it!”

“I agree with Dr. Ziegler. My name is Zenyatta, and I have been called the Ultimate Peacemaker. Whatever comes our way, I am sure that we will be able to resolve it amicably.”

The pink haired Russian woman snorted in disbelief, muttering something unsavory. Zenyatta turned to her and raised a robotic eyebrow. She glared in response. “What makes you think we don’t suspect that this is all your doing, omnic?”

“Now now, Zenyatta seems to be stuck here like the rest of us,” said the chubby Asian girl while patting the angry Russian woman’s arm soothingly. “My name is Mei-Ling Zhou, and I am the Ultimate Climatologist. Pleased to meet you all,” she finished with a short bow.

The pink haired Russian snorted inelegantly, keeping a continual eye on Zenyatta. “My name is Aleksandra Zaryanova. I am the strongest woman in the world, and I will defend that world from any and all threats,” she growled.

The elegant Frenchwoman glanced at Zarya disdainfully, softly saying something in French that you were pretty sure was unflattering. “My name is Amelie Lacroix. I am the Ultimate Ballet Dancer… although I am not quite sure what use that would be to the Overwatch organization. Perhaps regaining some of the memories I lost will tell us more.” Her face was distant, as if she was combing through her mind as though she had simply misplaced her memories.

The cowhand swept his cowboy hat aside and gave a gallant grin that would be irresistibly handsome in a few years’ time. “Welp, my name’s Jesse McCree, and I’m the Ultimate Cowboy. Now, y’all folks best remember—“ he paused dramatically “To save a horse, you gotta ride a cowboy!”

Nearly everyone ignored him, while the rest groaned in disgust. McCree had clearly thought that the phrase was going to be a hit and was disappointed at the response.

“Ugh. My name is Gabriel Reyes. I don’t have an ‘Ultimate Talent’ that I know of. And now that that’s over with, can we _please_ start looking for a way out of here?”

The conversation was about to change towards the subject of escape, making you think that maybe _you_ had escaped, but Angela put a stop to that.

“We skipped a person! What’s your name?” she asked you with a kind smile. Feeling the stares of everyone in the room— some malicious, some indifferent— you swallowed nervously before deciding to tell the truth.

“I… don’t know.”

“Wot? Wotcha mean?” asked Tracer.

“Exactly what I said. I don’t remember my name, or what my talent is, or what part I had in Overwatch, or even what an omnic is! I have no clue!” You could feel a small seed of panic growing in your stomach. “I mean I’m catching on to a few things listening to you all speak but _there are no memories in my head_. “

The silence after your diatribe was complete. You could feel yourself losing control of your emotions as well as the stares of everyone in the room. Your body notified you that you had about thirty seconds before you started crying if everyone kept staring at you like that.

“Shit. That sucks.”

“Very articulate, McCree,” snarked Reyes. “Whatever. Maybe we’ll figure out why you can’t remember anything while we’re searching for an exit.”

“Upupupupupupu.”

The sound of robotic laughter filled the room, echoing menacingly and deeply unsettling you.You glanced at Zenyatta, thinking that perhaps he had suddenly become evil, but he looked just as confused and frightened as everyone else. Your senses were screaming that there was danger nearby.

“Who the hell was that?” asked DVa.

“It was meeeeeeeee, Monokuma!” A stuffed toy bear emerged from nowhere, half of a menacing grin on its face.

“And it’s time to play everyone’s favorite game!”

His red eye gleamed with barely suppressed violence. You knew, without a doubt in your mind, that you were not going to like this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr as havocwatch ;)


	2. themis, goddess of divine law

“OI!”

“OI!”

“The fuck—“

“The FUCK—“

“A teddy bear?”

“It’s so…whimsical.”

“…and yet so unnerving.”

“What is the meaning of this?”

“Upupupu! Well, kids, welcome to your new home! I hope you like it, because you’ll be spending the rest of your lives here! Upupupu!” The white and black bear cackled, the tinny robotic sound stretching your already thin nerves.

“The rest of our lives? No fucking way!” snarled Reyes.

“ _Yes_ fucking way~!” the bear rejoined with a saucy wink.

Symmetra stood up, slamming her hands against the table. “Explain. Now.”

The bear blushed cutely. “Explain what? It’s a pretty simple concept. You’re all going to be living here together in harmony for the rest of your days! Safe and sound from the dangers of the world, thanks to Overwatch!”

“Huh? But we were recruited by Overwatch to save the world, not, like, avoid it!” DVa said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Hmm? But it makes sense, don’t you think? You’re the world’s best **hope** , with your talents and your abilities. If you’re sequestered away in an unbreakable fortress, then you can stay here as an immaculate figures for the rest of the world to admire and strive to. Like… royalty, back in the old days. You don’t put your king on the battlefield, you keep him safe in the castle so he can do what he’s good at doing.” Monokuma nodded to him(it?)self, pleased with the metaphor he had created.

Several people exchanged glances— some confused, some understanding, some outraged— but Jesse took off his cowboy hat and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “That’s not what Overwatch is! That’s not the kind of hope it gives people!”

“Overwatch is for fighting, not for hiding! And you can’t keep us here!” Tracer was practically vibrating with intensity.

Next to you, Mercy nodded. “We are expendable for the sake of world peace. Keeping us locked up here is not an option.”

Junkrat rooted through his ear with his pinky. “I dunno about all that hero crap, but you’re sure as hell not keeping _me_ here!”

Everyone nodded in agreement, or at least looked like they didn’t outright disagree. Monokuma was blushing and fanning himself with his paw. “How ardent! How zealous! How passionate! Just what I expected from the best this world has to offer!” His red eye gleamed. “Luckily, you and I happen to agree, to a certain extent. There is one way to leave…and it’s called:

G R A D U A T I O N.”

Each syllable of that word plinked into your mind, and echoed until it settled into your bones and the back of your throat. That word, for some reason, felt like it was coated in blood.

“In order to leave, you must disrupt the peace that you are all going to strive for during your time here!” Monokuma blushed pleasantly.

“And that means?” Reyes spat.

“M U R D E R.”

“N-nani?” whispered Genji into the sudden silence of the room.

“Beating,

Stabbing,

POUNDing,

cutting

BURNING

crushingstranglingslaughtering—

Whatever you have to do to end the life of one of your friends, that’s the only way you can get out of here!”

Mei shook her head in denial. “This is a terrible joke. Let us out of here right now!”

“Y-yeah, this must be a joke, right? Like hazing for new recruits?” McCree looked around the room with sweat dripping down his nose.

“A joke? You think this is a joke?” Monokuma was suddenly very serious, and very deadly. “This colosseum in which **hope** wars with **despair** , in which the best of the best turn on each other like a pack of wolves…” He brightened up. “It’s the most exciting thing the world will ever see!”

“I’ve had about enough of this.” Cracking his neck, Reyes strode over to the plush toy and picked it up by the scruff of its neck. “Now listen here, you little shit—“

“Ahh, no! It’s against the rules to attack me!”

Monokuma started to beep. Junkrat screeched “It’s a bumb, you fuck!” as the beeps increased in tempo.

Reyes flung the bear outside and slammed the door, just as a barely muffled explosion rocked your eardrums. The unmistakable smell of gunpowder and melting metal swarmed over you with a wave of heat as you realized that you would have been seriously maimed if not outright killed in that blast if Reyes hadn’t moved.

“Well, that takes care of that,” Reyes said. You were surprised; he didn’t look like an optimist to you. That was hardly the end of all of this.

“NO it does NOT!” screeched an irate Monokuma popping out of a vent in the ceiling. “And that was a ONE TIME warning, people! I take rules VERY seriously! If any of you try something like that again you’ll be a red stain on this carpet, is that clear?”

“How… are there more than one of you, then?” Amelie whispered.

“Of course! I have to make sure the rules are being followed at all times, don’t I?” Monokuma flicked a piece of ceiling tile off its shoulder. “Now, speaking of rules, here are your ElectroID’s! They’re essential for living here, unbreakable, and can be used to identify you! So don’t lose them, or someone will frame their murder on you~!” he finished with a wink, motioning to a box in the corner that had previously gone unnoticed. “They also contain the RULES, so I suggest reading over them veeeeeery carefully! Upupupu! And I think that’s all I have to say, so have fun kids, I’m sure I’ll see you soon!” With that, the bear rappelled into the ceiling.

In the stunned silence, McCree got up to look at the box and started to hand them out. You glanced at everyone, avoiding their eyes. _Could anyone in here really kill someone in cold blood?_

You were afraid you already knew the answer. The real question was… did you know the answer to that question about yourself?

Junkrat snorted. “Do you really think I couldn’t blow this building flat if I wanted to? What makes that oversized koala think that it can boss us around?”

Monokuma came back. “FIRST of all, Jamison, bears and koalas are not at all related. You speciesist! Secondly, blowing up my building would be _rude_. Luckily we already guessed that you would think of that, so the entire building is reinforced with a material that can withstand everything but a nuclear blast, and even then your chances of surviving wouldn’t be too bad!” The bear waved his sputters aside. “Feel free to test it out on your own later. Buh-bye!” And the bear was gone again.

Junkrat spluttered, and you could almost see red underneath the soot on his face. McCree cleared his throat and handed you an ElectroID. “I assume this is yours?”

You frowned. “How would you know?”

“Well, for one thing it has your face on it. I guess you have a name.” He shrugged and plopped down next to you, fiddling with his own tablet.

Curious, you booted up the tablet. On the screen was what you assumed was your face, as well as your name.

“Sombra…”

 

 

RULES

1) Everyone will live together in harmony within this building **indefinitely**.

2) 10PM-7AM is designated **nighttime**. Be aware that some locations are off-limits during this time.

3) Sleep is permitted only in your **bedrooms**. Sleeping anywhere else will be treated as **sleeping on the job**!

4) You may investigate the Overwatch building freely. **No limitations** have been placed on your actions regarding this.

5) Violence against Monokuma is **prohibited**. Destruction of surveillance cameras and video screens is also prohibited.

6) The “hero” who kills one of their companions will be allowed to **graduate** , providing that the crime is not betrayed.

7) Additional rules can be added to the list if necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr as havocwatch ;)


	3. hermes, god of scouts

“I’ll be fucked if that little two-faced shit thinks I’m going to follow these rules,” Reyes grumbled as he scrolled through the information the ElectroID provided.

You were still reeling from the revelation of your name. _Sombra… it means shadow_ , your brain helpfully provided for you. An ominous callsign, to be sure, and not one you necessarily wanted to announce to the group right away.

_Just in case we have to kill someone to get out of here, you don’t want any extra suspicion._

_Who says I’m going to kill anyone????_

_It won’t be the first time you’ve killed someone. You can at least feel that, in the bottom of your soul, can’t you? The weight of the blood that’s congealed there…_

_Hey. Voice in my head? Stop being overdramatic._

“Feel free to break one, Gabriel. I’m curious to see what would happen if you do,” drawled Amelie, distracting you from your internal conflict.

“Now now, let us not argue with one another. We must work together in order to overcome this foe,” Zenyatta murmured.

“As if I would work with an omnic,” spat Zarya.

“Yeah! What big, pink and beefy said!” Roadhog pinched Jukrat’s side. “Oi, what was that for mate?”

Lucio shuffled, uncomfortable in the growing tension. “We can’t devolve into conflict, no matter what our differences are—“ a quick glance to Symmetra “we’re the best the world has to offer. We can’t let this guy win! I believe in us!”

DVa snorted. “You’re really sweet and naive, anyone ever tell you that?”

“Yeah, like at least twice a day.”

Genji laughed. “I am not surprised.”

DVa nodded and seemed to decide something. “Alright gang, let’s split up and look for clues! Report back in an hour, and we’ll share what we’ve found!”

Tracer and Amelie nodded in agreement. You started to get up. 

“No.”

You’d almost forgotten about Symmetra. Both her arms and her legs were crossed, hinting at a poorly hidden tension.

“No? The fuck do you mean no?” asked Reyes in his usual brusque manner.

“I meant, I’m not working with any of you.” Symmetra's lip was curled into a contemptuous sneer, and you heard some irritated clicking from her prosthetic. “The only way to get out is to murder someone… do you really think that no one in this room is capable of killing someone else here in cold blood? So, no, for my own protection I’ll be working on my own.”

The silence consumed the room as she stalked out. You glanced around and knew she wasn’t entirely wrong.

Reyes sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Do a full sweep and we’ll meet back here in an hour.”

Ignoring DVa’s hissed “I just said that you twat!” everyone dispersed in ones, twos, and threes. You decided to go on your own.

* * *

A little over an hour later, you were the last to arrive in the meeting room.

“About time!” DVa snarked. You whispered an apology and sat near the exit. Symmetra, despite her earlier declaration, was there as well.

“Alright! Now that we’re all here, let’s get down to business!” Tracer declared with her usual indomitable enthusiasm. “I’ll start! Frenchie and grumpy face and I took a look around the food area, mostly because I was hungry!”

“Yes, her stomach grumbling derailed our investigation from the beginning,” said Amelie.

“But! We found the kitchen, and it has plenty of food, so at least we won’t starve to death!”

“How much do we have? We should start rationing, if we don’t know how long we’ll all be here…” Mei mused aloud.

“Oh, no need to worry about that! Monokuma said that the food will be restocked every night during the curfew time!”

“When did he say that?” asked Mei.

“When I asked the same thing out loud when we were in the kitchen. He popped out from fucking nowhere and told us that before he left again,” Reyes grumbled.

“He screeched like a loon!” said Tracer with a grin.

“You did too!”

“You were louder!”

Amelie sighed, having reached her limit of tolerance for the day. “Enough, children. Who would like to report next?”

Junkrat stretched, his back cracking obscenely because of his usually stooped posture. “Roadie and I tried our hands at bustin down a wall or a window, but neither of us could budge a fuckin thing. I even rigged a little bomb with some things lying around— nothing!”

“How did you…” Mei thought better of her question. “Never mind. Zarya and I checked out the hallway off the cafeteria area. There are sixteen rooms with nameplates and keys, one for each of us.”

“I attempted to wrest the steel plates from the windows of the bedrooms, with no luck. The doors, when they are locked, are also impossible to open. The shower doors are able to be locked, but they are no match to someone of considerable strength like myself.”

“The rooms are also soundproof! I screamed and screamed, but Zarya couldn’t hear me when the door was locked… which is actually really creepy, now that I’m thinking about it.”

You had a niggling feeling that this information could be useful later, so you made sure to make note of it.

McCree narrowed his eyes at them. “And whose room did y’all use for your experiment’n?”

Mei giggled. “Yours, actually. We may have ruined the door to your shower…”

McCree sighed, downtrodden and put-upon. Angela, who was sitting next to him, patted his arm consolingly. “Jessie and I explored as much as we could. In addition to the mess hall area and the dormitory, there is a main entrance hall and several large meeting rooms, this one being the largest. There are also several areas that are shuttered off, which I believe to be stairwells. There was no sign of a first aid station or any medical equipment, so we parted ways so I could prepare some emergency supplies with what I could find.” Angela’s lips had a distinct pout at the mention of the lack of medical facilities.

Lucio perked up. “You should check the laundry room for stuff, Dr. Ziegler! That’s the only thing Hana and I found that no one’s mentioned yet… well, that and the garbage chute.”

“I’ll check, thank you Lucio.” Lucio blushed pleasantly while Hana snorted.

Hanzo cleared his throat, making the attention of the room short towards him. “My brother, the omnic, and I also noticed the garbage chute. There is a sign that says it is off limits after curfew.”

“There was also a room that was locked, that had a sign on it that said ‘TRIAL’,” continued Genji.

“My ability to hear and see relies on technology very similar to echolocation,” said Zenyatta. “From what I could tell, that room contained an elevator that led deep underground. I was not able to discern more than that, except that this building is approximately five stories tall.”

Everyone absorbed this information in their own way. After a brief pause, Angela turned to Symmetra. “Satya, did you discover anything?”

“No.”

Having had her peace offering swatted away, she turned to you. “Did you find anything…” Here she paused. “We should really come up with a name for you.”

“Her name is Sombra.” The voice came not from McCree but from Reyes, whose eyes were flinty with mistrust.

“Wot? How did you figure that out? Did you know her before? Did you find something?” asked Tracer.

“No. But you would have known that if you’d looked through the information on your ElectroID instead of eating an obscene amount of pastries.” Several people fumbled for theirs, but you already knew what it contained— the name, picture, callsign, and other available data of every present hero. Yours only had your picture and your callsign.

McCree, having already flipped through the information, turned to you. “So, Miss Somber, didja find anything useful?”

At his terribly average nickname you felt your forehead wrinkle into a small scowl, but you controlled any other sign of irritation. “I did, actually.” You withdrew a small cylinder from the inside of your jacket. “I found blueprints for this floor, as well as some unimportant documents with the Overwatch emblem.”

“A fuckin blueprint?? Why didn’t you just say so from the beginning?? Where tha fuck didja find it?” Junkrat screeched, dirtying the delicate paper with his sooty hands. From the corner of your eye, you saw Symmetra sneer but move closer to get a better look.

“I didn’t say anything because no one had asked me yet. And where I found it isn’t important, anyone could have if they were looking hard enough.” Actually, you had found the documents while combing through the receptionist’s desk in the atrium, and the blueprint in a filing cabinet in one of the many meeting rooms. You just… didn’t know or want to explain how you knew where to look for stuff like this. “But, with this information, I think we can safely assume that we’re in the real Overwatch headquarters…somehow.”

Reyes hmph’d. “IF we decide to believe you and don’t just assume you’re a plant who knew where to look for this stuff—“ his eyes glared with a violent intensity, but you remained unmoved, practically calm “— then that has some pretty bad implications.”

“Overwatch headquarters has one of the most thorough security systems in the world— and trust me, I know a good security system when I see one,” said Genji.

“And if this place is empty except for us—“ continued his brother,

“And we have no memory of how we got here—“

“Then what happened to the rest of Overwatch?” 

“And who, exactly, would set up a game like this?”

In the silence, a _ding!_ came from the monitor in the room, which now showed a zoomed in picture of Monokuma’s face. “It’s 10pm! Certain areas are now off limits! Have a restful night, don’t let the murderers bite!”

With the Shimada brothers’ questions still ringing through the room and Monokuma’s devilishly adorable face leering at you from the monitor, you decided to retire for the night. Many more questions than answers swirled through your head, but foremost was the one that had been bothering you since you met the other heroes:

_Why am I the only one whose mind has been completely wiped?_


	4. vesta, goddess of the hearth

The next morning, after a night of no sleep and all paranoia, you were startled from your reverie by a knock at the door. Glancing around for a weapon, you settled for a desk lamp, hid it and the cord behind your back, and slowly opened the door to see a happily smiling Lucio.

“Hey Sombra! Er, if that’s what you want to be called…” At your blank stare, he continued. “Hana and Genji and I were talking last night, and we thought it would be a good idea for everyone to eat breakfast together. You know, get to know each other, share theories, stuff like that. We’ll be meeting in forty five if you’re interested!”

Even if you had all your memories, you were pretty sure that you wouldn’t be able to remember the last time you talked to someone as honest and open as Lucio. You nodded and said, “Okay, I’ll be there.”

“Cool! See you in a few then!” He pranced away, dancing to the music in his head, while you closed the door gently behind him. Remembering what Zarya had said about the door to the room vs the door to the shower, you made sure to lock both just in case while you quickly cleaned yourself off. The shower was lined with mirrors on each side, which made you thankful since you would be able to see an intruder coming no matter where you were facing in the room, but it also made you jumpy every time you moved and saw your reflection move from the corner of your eye.

Twenty minutes before you were due to be there, you stepped into the cafeteria. The only other person in the cafeteria was Hanzo Shimada, who was looking contemplative over a cup of tea. You nodded at him and he cautiously nodded back.

While making your own breakfast (a task that you felt like you trusted no one else to do even when you weren’t immersed in a killing game) you also made the biggest pot of coffee you could.

A vague voice in your mind wondered if you should just poison it and get everyone in one shot. One part of you was aghast that you would think such a thing, the other was aghast that you would think of using a method that would so obviously lead back to you and only kill four or five people tops.

Ignoring those invasive thoughts, you scarfed down your food while the coffee percolated, not particularly wanting to give anyone the chance to casually poison you by eating in front of them. You took the coffee and quite a few mugs outside with you.

By this time, Amelie and Zenyatta had joined Hanzo at the breakfast table. Amelie snatched the coffee pot and a mug before you could even set it down, but paused before drinking it. You took a pointed sip, and she relaxed and gulped it down.

_That was incautious of her. I could have very well poisoned her mug and not the coffee itself._

The silence was only interrupted by intermittent sips and the quiet humming of the omnic’s machinery. Soon, Angela and Symmetra wandered in, Angela diving right for the coffee while Symmetra sneered and went into the kitchen.

Their appearance seemed to herald the arrival of the rest of the captives, as the Junkers, Mei and Zarya burst into the room, Mei and Junkrat arguing about cleanliness and hygiene (and Junkrat’s lack thereof). The once quiet room was now boisterous, and only got louder as Genji, Lucio, and DVa came in together followed by an especially grumpy Reyes and an ever-cheerful Tracer.

“Cool, I think we’re all here! Anyone come up with any new ideas during the night?” asked Lucio as he munched on a huge blueberry muffin.

Junkrat was completely ignoring him, laughing at something Roadhog had said— was that milk coming out of his nose?

Angela leveled a truly impressive glare at him over her coffee mug. “Ahem.”

The junker jumped, as if stung, and whispered “Sorry mum” before turning his attention to Lucio.

“We are not all present,” interrupted Hanzo. “The cowman is not here.”

You furrowed your brows, realizing he was correct. McCree was nowhere to be seen.

“Do you think he’s…?” whispered Mei.

Zarya stood up. “I will go and check—“

The door to the cafeteria slammed open, and in walked one disgruntled and disgusting cowboy covered in some kind of…sludge. The smell finally reached you, and you upgraded your assessment to sewage.

“Uhm, sorry I’m late…” McCree started forward, leaving a trail of gunk behind him.

“Ew! What happened to you?” asked Mei.

“You smell worse than Junkrat.” You hadn’t heard that voice yet, but judging from the faux hurt glance Junkrat was giving to Roadhog, you could guess whose it was.

“WELL, it seems SOME people’s experiment’n went a little too far. My pipes busted the second I turned on the water this mornin, and well… here I am.” McCree looked like someone had kicked his puppy as he glared dolefully at Zarya and Mei.

“Oops, sorry McCree!”

“Tch. It is not my fault that the shoddy American shower could not stand up to my strength.” You doubted much could stand up to Zarya’s strength, regardless of its nationality.

“Actually, a rebar popped out and caught me on the calf, too, and I don’t want it to get infected…” He trailed off, giving Angela puppy eyes.

She sighed and downed the rest of her coffee. “Come on, you can borrow my shower and I’ll patch you up.”

They left together, the red blood splatter distinct amongst the rest of the muck McCree had left.

“What’s a rebar?” Tracer stage-whispered to Amelie.

“English is my third language, why do you think I would know?” she rejoined, also at a whisper.

“A rebar is a thin steel rod that reinforces concrete.” Surprisingly it was Symmetra who had spoken. “And English is my fifth language, step up your game.” With that she swept up her coffee mug (full of coffee she must have brewed herself since you didn’t see her taking any) and stalked out with a distinctive feline grace.

With that, several others trickled out as well. You decided to clean the dishes— some part of you unable to leave something messy— and, surprisingly, Reyes joined you.

You washed together in a silence that was only interrupted by Reyes’ mostly good natured grumbling. After you were done, you both silently decided to grab mops from the corner of the kitchen and clean up after McCree’s mess. At this point, Reyes’ grumbling became more distinct and cutting.

When you were halfway done, Reyes sighed and spoke up. “What kind of fucker just tracks literal shit all over?”

You snorted. “A nineteen year old fucker, probably.”

“His mother should have taught him better.”

You paused to straighten up and crack your back. “You were the one who recruited him, apparently, so you must have seen something worthy in him.”

“Mph. So he says.”

You cleaned again in silence. You liked silence, and Reyes didn’t seem to mind it either.

As you strained the mop one last time, Reyes spoke again. “I really, really don’t like the fact that whoever was able to do this was also able to pick and choose what memories we could keep. That kind of technology…” He paused to swipe the sweat from his brow. “But then again, maybe that kind of thing’s common in the future.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tch. Haven’t you figured it out? No one has any memories with exact dates attached, but some of us have to be decades apart. Like me and McCree— I can’t imagine getting this fledgeling dream of Overwatch I had in my head to such a place where it could tell the government it was taking one of its convicts for itself without at least a decade’s worth of work.” He shook his head and adjusted his beanie. “And I don’t look a decade older, either. It’s fucked up.”

“With all my memories gone, I hadn’t realized…” Your brain spun with possibilities and theories.

Reyes gathered the supplies and started to cart them away. “Nah, I guess you wouldn’t have. Being able to piece together _when_ we’re from might help us. It’s a start, at least.” He flashed a peace sign as a goodbye, leaving you in the residential hallway on your own.

Without any memories of your own to guide you, you weren’t sure where you could start. You thought about finding the others and starting a timeline of sorts when you passed by what you could only assume was McCree’s room from the stench. Glancing around, you stepped inside, the smell much more potent closer to the source. The room was a mess, with grimy footprints and soaking floors. The bathroom was like a miniature explosion, rebars with sharp edges poking out from a foot above the ground, the source of part of the mess. Not all of it, though— you saw some muck dripping from the shower head.

You sensed McCree approaching, and since you couldn’t leave without rousing suspicion, you decided to stay where you were. McCree swept in, clad in a comically fuzzy bathrobe with his hair up in a towel knot. He didn’t even notice you, going straight for his drawers for what you could only assume was another serape.

“McCree.”

He _yiped_ , turning around and bringing up an American flag poncho in defense. You blinked at him, waiting for him to realize you weren’t here to murder him.

“Oh, ah, Sad Face, what are you doin here?” He was desperately trying to regain his cool persona, not that you had ever been fooled by it for a second.

“I was checking to make sure this wasn’t a murder attempt.”

His eyes widened. “You don’t think…?”

You smiled as reassuringly as you were able to. “No, I don’t think so. The explosion would have been closer to your vital areas and been more forceful if it was.”

Just as McCree’s shoulders were about to slump in relief, Monokuma popped down from the vents. “You are correct! This was not a deliberate murder attempt! Although, if Jesse had died, it would have been really boring. Zarya’s just…” The bear’s face was flushed. “… _So strong._ ” The disturbing blush left his face. “She punched the wall, and that led to the pipes… ~exploding~. _My_ pipes would have exploded too, if you know what I mean!”

“No, I don’t.” You had no desire to encourage the perverted bear or the perverted cowboy, who seemed to be agreeing with the bear.

“…You are no fun.” The bear pouted and crossed his arms.

You didn’t want the mysterious bear to leave just yet, not while you had so many questions in your head. “Before you go, I wanted to ask you a few things.”

“Hmm? I’ll answer them if I can~!”

“Why are only my memories completely wiped, while everyone else has partial recollection?”

“Upupupu. Long story short…”

The bear’s face became serious and enraged. “ _You would have ruined everything from the start_.”

His face changed again, mercurial as ever. “And I just couldn’t have that!”

…That gave you more questions than answers, which was probably the demented teddy bear’s aim.

McCree interjected before you could reply. “Why are you doing this to us? What’s the point of all this?”

“Hehehe…upupupu… why am I doing this to you? Why is this happening to you? What did you do to deserve this? Blah blah blah, wahh I’m Jesse McCree and I haven’t had a cigar in twenty four hours so I’m feeling cranky.”

“Don’t sass me!” McCree’s feelings were a little hurt, you noticed.

“I would like to know as well,” you added.

He cackled. “You want to know why you’re here? Fine, then…The reason you are here is

**DESPAIR**.

I want you to **SUFFER**.”

Seeing the stunned look on both of your faces, he sighed in pleasure. “Yes, just like that! Anything else you’ll have to discover on your own. Toodles~!”

McCree stared after the spot where the bear disappeared in the ceiling. “Just… what the _fuck_ …” his voice cracked. “He wants us to suffer…? What kind of sick fuck would do this?!?”

_What kind of sick fuck would have the resources and technology to pull this off? Not to mention the ability to get rid of the rest of Overwatch_ , you wondered, keeping it to yourself for the moment. “I’m not sure, but I’m going to keep looking for clues.”

* * *

You spent the rest of the day scouring the first floor for clues. You started with the front desk in the atrium, where you had found some documents yesterday, but you couldn’t find anything helpful. Even the ancient computer was completely gutted of all hardware.

Every once in a while some hero would walk by as you were working. DVa, Lucio, and Genji were the most frequent, giddy about the mystery that their lives were at the moment and not feeling the anxiety almost everyone else was feeling.

Hanzo would come by looking for his brother every once in a while, as well. He was grumpy about Genji’s blasé treatment of their situation, and told him to act more maturely every time he was able to find him (which was not often). Tracer and Amelie strolled by too, bickering in a way that felt like flirting.

After a quick lunch, Symmetra came around and started looking through the documents as well. You said nothing to her, working quietly and separately until you’d gone over everything you could find, three times, and had no new helpful information to show for it.

Frustrated and hangry, you ate again and explored the meeting rooms one more time, hoping to find something you hadn’t in your first sweep. You didn’t find a single thing, except for Angela cutting extra sheets into bandages in one room and the Junkers playing a game that looked like a cross between tic tac toe and Russian Roulette in another.

Defeated, you went to your bedroom and locked the door behind you before the announcement with two mugs of coffee, ready to stay up another night. You fell asleep well before Monokuma’s nightly tirade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> choo choo, all aboard the murder train! next stop: chapter 5 ;)


	5. hybris, spirit of outrageous behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

“You’re all BORING!”

Monokuma appeared from nowhere and plopped onto the breakfast table. McCree gasped and clung to an unmoved Reyes. You wiped up a bit of coffee that had spilled from your mug.

“I give you a mysterious cast of characters, a terrifying premise, a puzzling location, and what do I get for all my hard work? NOTHING! Not even one measly murder attempt! Not even a fistfight! It’s depressing!”

“Well, maybe we’re better than you think we are. No one here would murder anyone!” Lucio said with a confident optimism.

Symmetra snorted. “I sincerely doubt that.”

Monokuma ignored them. “So I’ve been thinking— where did I go wrong? Why is my beautiful murder game being derailed from the start? And then I realized…” His eyes glinted red with malice. “I haven’t given you quite enough motive yet, have I? Sure, you all want to get out of here, but the desperation to escape hasn’t quite sunk its claws into you yet.”

The tension that you had noticed dissipating with time ratcheted back up. The air was dense with dread.

“So, with that in mind… I’ve made some videos for all of you. Just a little somethin-somethin to make you remember that you all want to escape— and there’s only one way out.” The bear’s intensity eased a bit. “They’re in that box over there, all labelled and everything. Good luck with your murder attempts~!” Monokuma bowed and disappeared once more.

Everyone stared at the box, minds going to what could be inside. McCree, once again, was the one to get up and start passing the tapes around.

“…What a nasty little fucker,” Reyes grumbled with half of his usual intensity. Everyone else was equally subdued with unspoken tension.

“Here you go, Somber. Hey, look on the bright side, this might tell you something about your past!” McCree grinned around the fear in his eyes as he handed you the tape. Looking at the ancient VHS, you realized he was right—there was probably something really terrible on there, but at least you would have more information, right?

With that decided, you strode out of the cafeteria and went into one of the meeting rooms, leaving everyone else still at the table. Finding an old analog TV and VCR, you jammed the VHS inside with your shaking hands and waited for it to start.

It was a blank tape. A blank fucking tape, just like your memories and the rest of you. Static flickered across the screen intermittently. You fast forwarded and rewound it until the room stank of hot dust, but there was still nothing. Just the static flickering across the screen.

There was a tentative knock at the door. You looked over to see McCree, and you nodded for him to come in.

“Well, didja learn anything?”

“No. The tape was blank.”

He looked surprised. “Fr’real? You’ve been in here for a few hours, I thought you must have just been taken aback like everyone else.”

A few hours? The grumbling of your stomach and the lack of caffeine buzzing through your system told you he was correct.

“What was in everyone else’s tapes?”

He took his hat off and brushed his fingers through his hair. “Well, no one’s really talkin about it, although from the green gills everyone’s sportin I can guess.”

“…And what was in yours?”

He sighed. “It was my nana. She was recordin a video to congratulate me going into Overwatch… and then it cut to a video of her chair ripped up and her oxygen tank sputtering. Said I’d find out what happened after I ‘graduated’. Load o shit.” From the tightening of his throat, you could tell he was worried about her. “She’s a tough old broad, though, I don’t think I have to worry about her.”

“Hn,” you assented as you rewound the tape for the fourth time. _Something_ about it was tickling your brain, but you had no clue what it could be…

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Just a warnin, though, everyone’s feelin a bit antsy. I’d be careful.” He left, twisting the brim of his hat.

You watched the blank tape many, many times that day. The frequency of the static, the significant gaps between them…

You were almost positive it was a code of some sort.

Monokuma’s nightly announcement blared from the speakers. Slowly you gathered your things, mind racing with possible ciphers and codes— without a computer handy, it would have to be something you could crack by hand, right?

…How did you know this much about codes, anyway?

On your way into your room for the night, you passed by McCree walking away from his. He seemed surprised and a little embarrassed to see you.

“Ah, good night Sad Face!”

“Night,” you waved absently. You spent quite a few hours playing with different equations and ciphers to see what the pattern could possibly be.

Even though you were up half the night, you didn’t hear a thing.

* * *

You gulped down your breakfast the next morning, eager for everyone to arrive so you could get back to decoding your video. Your body was humming, eager and sure that you were _so_ close to deciphering it…

Hanzo, Amelie, and Zenyatta, your usual early risers, were sipping their tea, coffee, and…whatever the omnic consumed, when the Junkers, Mei and Zarya bounded inside with their usual exuberance.

“Junkrat, your hair looks so much better when it’s not half singed away. You should wash more often!” Mei enthused to the junker. You glanced up and noticed that he was, in fact, much cleaner than usual.

Amelie raised an eyebrow. “What brought this on? I thought you enjoyed being smelly.”

Junkrat hmph’d. “Roadie hurt my feelings yesterday when he called me stinky, so I decided to show _him_.” Roadhog seemed unmoved by the gesture.

Others came trickling in— DVa, Lucio, and Genji came in while loudly talking about some video game, followed by a grouchy Reyes who was unhappy with their volume levels this early in the morning. Symmetra came in by herself, as usual, and Tracer bounded over to Amelie to give her a big smooch on the cheek while stealing her coffee at the same time.

“Mornin, y’all!” McCree said as he stepped in. “Another beautiful day as a hostage, dontcha think?”

“Why is he so cheerful?” DVa stage-whispered to Genji, who snorted and shrugged.

Lucio glanced at them warningly. “Well, now that we’re all here—“

“Huh? But I don’t see Angela?” McCree asked as he poured himself some coffee from the carafe.

Amelie frowned. “I haven’t seen her yet this morning, either. She’s usually here by now…”

A heavy stone of dread formed in your stomach. Something was wrong. Judging by how the air changed, others knew something was wrong, too.

“Shit.” McCree slammed his coffee mug down. “Shit shit shit—“

He ran off, and you immediately got up to follow him. You followed the sounds of muffled curse words, hoping that the young doctor had just overslept—

The room was a mess. You could tell, with just a glance, that there had been a violent and prolonged struggle, the mattress on the floor and the desk in pieces. You turned to your right and saw McCree standing in the ruined doorway to the bathroom, eyes wide with shock and horror.

You knew what you were going to find at this point. You walked over to him and turned to see—

A huge puddle of muck and blood, with Angela Ziegler’s eyes open in horror and pain— even in death.

* * *

Fifteen heroes remaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me at havocwatch.tumblr.com :-)   
> after this chapter, I think I will have a chapter out every sunday, just an fyi!


	6. ananke, goddess of inevitability, compulsion, and necessity

“Attention, everybody! A body has been found!” came Monokuma’s cheerful voice from the PA system. “For future reference, this announcement will be made when three people other than the killer find the body. Please gather in the atrium for some additional announcements!”

Reyes opened the door to the room and saw both of your faces. “Shit.” He walked over and looked into the bathroom. “ _Shit._ ”

It was a grizzly scene. Angela had obviously been in a lot of pain when she had died.

McCree was crying openly, shaking his head. He suddenly ran out of the room, the retching coming from the hallway letting you know why.

Reyes crossed his arms and sighed. This was obviously not the first dead body he had ever seen, judging by how he was keeping it together. _Same probably goes for me_.

“Come on, let’s go see what that fucking bear wants,” Reyes said as he gently pushed you away from the scene. You acquiesced— it was best to do what Monokuma wanted, for now.

The rest of the gang had gathered outside the room. Symmetra and Junkrat in particular were looking at the still barfing McCree with obvious mistrust. Reyes shooed them all toward the atrium where Monokuma was waiting, dragging McCree with him.

During the brief walk, Zenyatta floated alongside you. “Are you certain that she’s dead?”

“Yes. She’s very dead.”

He paused before he entered the atrium with you. “I see. Thank you.”

“Eeeee, I’m so happy! Our first murder! And what a gruesome one, too! You’ve done this mama bear proud,” said Monokuma with a pleased blush on his face.

“I can’t believe she’s dead…” Mei whispered.

Lucio shook his head in devastated disbelief. “Why would someone kill her? She was just so kind…”

McCree balled his shaking hands into fists and glared at Monokuma. “You… you _sick fuck_. Why would you kill her?”

Monokuma tilted his head in puzzlement. “You think I killed her? No no no, I would never do something like that! I only interfere if someone breaks a rule. I’m as much a slave to the rules as you are! I’m lawful evil, after all!” Monokuma's eyes gleamed. “I can promise you that the person who killed Angela Ziegler is one of you.”

“Bullshit!” McCree yelled with tears in his voice. “You’ve been trying to mess with us from the beginning, this is no different!”

“ _This_ is why you’re _here_ , cowboy. Now giddy up, buttercup, you’ve got a lot of other things to worry about! But first… I made a bet with one of you before the killing game started. Would you please step forward? You know who you are.”

 _A bet? Before this started?_ To your surprise, the robot next to you floated forward.

There were several gasps around the room. Predictably, Zarya and Junkrat were muttering something unsavory about omnics.

Reyes frowned in confusion. “What…? Did you really betray us like this?”

Monokuma’s grin was wide and sickening. “Did you know that it’s nearly impossible to wipe a high level omnic's memories? So many people used to do it, all the omnics gathered together to make a program that would prevent it. It’s actually a lot easier to delete memories from a human, at this point!”

“Are you saying…” you found yourself whispering. “…That Zenyatta never had his memories wiped?”

“That is correct,” Zenyatta said in a hushed tone.

“You knew what was going on this entire time? And you never did anything?” Reyes roared, hurt and confusion in his eyes.

“That is correct,” the robot whispered yet again.

The heroes were all outraged, and the many voices clashed in the vaulted ceiling of the atrium. Monokuma chuckled continuously underneath it all, until the voices quieted and the only thing you could hear was the toy bear’s laughter.

“PAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! He wasn’t even supposed to be here! He took someone else’s spot! He _volunteered_ to do this! HA! Oh, the irony is too good! Hehe, get it, iron-y? He’s a robot?” Monokuma chuckled.

Tracer had been staring at the omnic unblinkingly, something unreadable on her face. “What was the bet you made, Zenyatta?”

He gave a deep, emotional sigh. “I had no power to stop this from happening, so I made a bargain. I said that under these rules, no one would be killed. If a week passed uneventfully, then we would all be released.”

Silence rang in your ears. You didn’t care for this kind of silence.

“…And if it didn’t?” Tracer seemed afraid of the answer.

“Then I would forfeit my life, and the killing game would continue.”

“No…”Genji whispered.

“Yep!” countered Monokuma with a saucy wink. “You all had a chance to get out of here completely unharmed— and you blew it!” The demented bear cackled. “And without further ado, we have our first execution! If you’re not Zenyatta, I strongly suggest moving back!”

A clear tube with a diameter of about two meters slowly descended from the ceiling to where Zenyatta was floating.

“What? You’re going to kill him, just like that?” Lucio asked, fat tears rolling down his face. 

“Yup! That’s the way things work around here!”

DVa shook her head in denial. “Run! Get out of here, Zenny!”

The robot shook his head. “I cannot.” At the rate the tube was going, he had about thirty more seconds.

“Why would you do this for us, omnic?” The voice came from Zarya, whose face revealed some kind of huge emotional turmoil.

“Because I believed in you!” he snapped. He glanced at the ceiling and shuddered. “…And I still believe in you. You can get out of here with your soul intact—!”

The tube closed over him. Where there used to be a man-sized omnic was now a fist sized piece of metal.

You hadn’t known that omnics had organic components, but judging from the light pink splatter on the walls of the tube, they did.

“I call that one ‘Ten Thousand Leagues Under the Sea’. Enough pressure to turn coal into a diamond!” Monokuma's face was obscenely satisfied. “Wow, you should see the looks on your faces! And today’s shenanigans aren’t even done yet! Or had you forgotten about your other dead friend?”

Two gone, and the day wasn’t even done yet.

The peace that you had all been pretending to have… the farce was all gone now.

You could see how pale Junkrat’s face had become. “How could… why would…”

Symmetra cut him off. “He’s gone now. We have to move on to the next task. What other reason did you gather us for, bear?”

“Brrr, even I felt like that was cold! Oh well. I gathered you all here to tell you about the… supplementary rules regarding graduation.” Monokuma rubbed his paws together sinisterly.

“Someone who murders someone else is eligible for graduation on the condition that the crime isn’t betrayed, correct?”

“Correct, Symmetra! You have to murder someone _and_ get away with it. In order to test those conditions, we’ll hold a

T R I A L.

A few hours after the body is found, we’ll all gather together and see if you’ve found enough evidence to figure out who did it. If you do, then only the murderer will be punished. If you don’t, or if you guess incorrectly… everyone _but_ the villain will be punished, and the villain will be able to go on their merry way!”

Monokuma’s words from earlier rang through your head— ‘our first execution’. You weren’t the only person to catch this.

Amelie narrowed her eyes. “And what, exactly, does punishment entail?”

Monokuma giggled. “It means

**EXECUTION.**

And I get to choose the way you die! So I’ll choose something that you’ll be particularly dreading!”

“Even the people who just guess the murderer wrong?” asked Tracer, eyes wide.

“Especially them!”

“Th-this is crazy!” stammered Genji.

“Yep, it sure is! I would get to investigating if I were you— every single person’s life is at stake, hero and villain alike. I’ve gone ahead and added all of this information to the rules so you can check on it later.” Monokuma waved goodbye, the tube retracting back into the ceiling. “Oh wait, I almost forgot! Ironically, the only person with extensive medical knowledge is the first person to have died— LOL! So I’ve compiled some information about the cause of death to help you in your investigation. I call it the Monokuma File! I’ve just sent it to all of your ElectroID’s!”

Reyes shook his head and crossed his arms. “How the fuck would you know how to do a cause of death analysis?”

“I watched the whole thing unfold, of course! How can I be expected to make an impartial decision if I don’t know who did it myself?” Monokuma rappelled into the ceiling with the tube, leaving thirteen devastated heroes— and one equally devastated villain— behind. “See you all soon!”

 

MONOKUMA FILE #1— Dr. ANGELA ZIEGLER

-The time of death was around 4 AM

-The body was found in Jesse McCree’s bathroom

-The victim was killed where the body was found

-Cause of death is blood loss caused by three rebars piercing her abdominal cavity from behind

-There are signs of a violent struggle— she has several broken bones in her left arm and a fractured cheek bone

 

Addition to Rule 6:

6a) In order to determine if the crime has been betrayed, a trial will be held.

6b) If the villain is caught, only they will be executed

6c) If the villain is not caught, then everyone but the villain will be executed

 

———

Fourteen heroes remaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me at havocwatch.tumblr.com


	7. despoina, goddess of mysteries

The only thing you could hear for a few seconds was your heartbeat in your ears, and the only thing you could smell was the blood-iron-oil scent of Zenyatta's demise.

But then you snapped out of it because you had shit to do.

You dug out your ElectroID and read Monokuma’s report. It was barebones—and Angela had died pretty miserably, you noticed— but several things did stick out to you.

Something stuck out to Amelie as well. “So, McCree, care to tell us what Angela was doing being murdered in your room instead of her own?”

McCree fidgeted. “I mean, well, I dunno…”

You did not have time for this. “McCree.”

He jumped, and then twisted the brim of his hat. “Well I guess we kinda, um… We switched rooms for the night.”

“Why.”

The overgrown child blushed. “She was scared! She felt safer in my room, I guess!”

“Where it literally smells like shit?”

He shrugged. You knew he was lying, but you weren’t sure why and you weren’t sure if it was important at the moment with the clock ticking down. You would press him later, you decided. “Whatever. First things first, we have to preserve the crime scene by setting a watch on it.”

Zarya nodded. “Mysteries aren’t in my nature. That, though, I can do.”

“We’ll need more than one person, just in case,” said Amelie.

Zarya's face darkened. “Do you doubt my integrity?” she asked in a dangerous tone.

You interfered before tensions got any worse. “I would ask for another person to be there if I was the guard, to make sure no one thought I tampered with the evidence.” Scanning the crowd, your eyes landed on the biggest person. “Roadhog, will you guard it too?”

Roadhog paused, and grunted his assent.

Zarya calmed and nodded, eyes resting on the hunk of metal that was once their friend. “Our lives are in your hands, then, since we cannot investigate. Come.”

Zarya and Roadhog wandered out. Symmetra stalked out on her own, followed by the Shimada brothers and Reyes. You followed shortly after, but then paused.

“McCree. If you and Angela switched rooms…Do you still have Angela’s room key?”

“Uh, yeah, but why…?” You simply held out your hand. If he was going to be childish and withhold information, then so were you.

He grumbled but then complied, handing you the key but then stubbornly sticking to your side. You didn’t care one way or another— even though the evidence so far implicated him, he didn’t seem the type to kill someone he was friends with.

But then again, didn’t most murderers kill those closest to them? And wasn’t his nana in danger?

Either way, if he really was the murderer, he had probably had ample time to wipe away any evidence in Angela’s room, so no harm done in letting him tag along.

…Or maybe he was too stupid to realize that that was something he should have done, to get rid of evidence, and now he’s doing damage control. Either way.

Speaking of, her room was messy with rumpled sheets and old coffee mugs, but not covered in blood and shit in contrast to the room she had died in. Your instincts told you to immediately check the trash can, and they were once again correct.

“A VHS tape with Angela’s name on it… that must be her motive tape,” said McCree from the doorway. “Would that really be relevant? She was the one who was murdered, after all.”

“It bears watching.” Seeing nothing else of interest in the bin, you did a quick check of the bathroom and the bed— nothing of interest. You dug into her clothes drawer, unfolding and feeling along the creases for anything hidden.

A packet of some kind flew out when you unfolded a boring pair of khakis. McCree picked it up, staring at the contents of the open plastic package.

“It says ‘emergency insulin’… my nana keeps one of these on her at all times. It’s the old fashioned kind, too, where you have to draw it up the needle instead of having it already in there. I don’t see the needle, though, now that I say that…”

You snatched the package from McCree and saw that he was correct. Going through the rest of her clothes yielded no needle, either.

“It’s weird that she would have this… she did say she couldn’t find any medical supplies, didn’t she? And I don’t think she had diabetes neither.”

Your mind was swirling with ideas and theories— nothing that was concrete, but enough to tell you that there was much more to this murder than met the eye.

There was one more place to check— her bedside table. Other than odds and ends, the drawer only held a paper pad. A quick brush of your fingers confirmed that it had been written on recently. Grabbing a pencil from the drawer, you set about shading the paper.

“You’re like a real life spy, you know that?” said McCree as he sat on the bed next to you. You spared him a glance and shrugged.

“Why do you say that?”

“Your instincts… I wouldn’t have known to even look in this room, let alone where to start once I came in.” You kept your eyes on the paper— you didn’t know what to say to that. “How did you know to come here?”

It took you a moment to put what your subconscious had told you into words. “The murder weapon…”

“The rebars sticking out of the wall, right?”

“The weapon, no matter how strange, was obviously found at the scene. That means her death probably wasn’t pre-meditated.” You paused. “I’ll tell you more when I figure it out myself.”

After a few more seconds of shading, the hastily scribbled message was revealed. McCree whistled through his teeth.

 

‘This may sound strange, but I’m afraid of dying before I experience lovemaking one last time. If you are amenable, and feeling the same way, please meet me in my room tonight after midnight. Make sure to check the sign to assure that you get the correct room.

If you are not, please don’t say anything to anyone. Kindly destroy this message after you receive it either way.

Regards,

Angela’

 

“Holy shit. The person who received this letter has to be the murderer, right?”

“Hm.” You didn’t want to say for certain, but he seemed to be correct. “I wish she had put a name on it. That would have made this a lot easier.”

Having exhausted the clues in Angela’s room, you stepped outside to make your way to McCree’s. Before you left, though, something told you to check the nameplate.

It said “Angela Ziegler,” just like it was supposed to.

Frowning— why would Angela say to check the name plates in particular, if there wasn’t something sketchy about it?— you touched the nameplate.

It fell off and cracked in two.

McCree stared at it, and then looked away. “A little bit too metaphorical, don’t you think?”

“Hm,” you agreed, bending over to pick it up. Before you put it back on the wall, your fingers touched something wet. Turning it over, you saw a little bit of familiar sludge. Sniffing confirmed— it had to be from McCree’s room.

Replacing it on the door, you made your way over to the scene of the crime. DVa and Lucio were huddled together a few doors down from the murder scene, much more subdued than you had ever seen them.

Absently noticing that there was no sign of forced entry into McCree’s room (and that no one had cleaned up McCree’s puddle of sick from earlier), you turned to the cowboy. “This might be difficult for you to see again, are you sure you want to look?”

He seemed tempted— haunted— but he shook his head. “I’ve already seen it once, seeing it again won’t make the nightmares any worse. ‘Sides, she’s… _was_ … my friend. I have to help catch her killer.”

You weren’t sure if he was acting or being truthful, but you assumed time would tell. “Alright, then.” The room was just as disheveled and disgusting as you remembered it. Zarya was standing guard by the bathroom, eyes forward, studiously not touching anything. Symmetra exited the bathroom, refrained from eye contact, and left in a hurry.

Something was tickling at the back of your head again. “McCree, did you clean your room after the pipes exploded?”

He shook himself from his slightly nauseated reverie. “Yeah, actually, I did. I don’t know how it got this nasty again.”

“…Interesting.”

You turned to Zarya. “Has anything happened since you arrived?”

“No one has tried to tamper with the evidence, if that’s what you’re asking. Symmetra, Reyes, Amelie, and the Shimada brothers all came by to look for clues.” The muscular woman shifted, cracking her back with an expert motion.

McCree frowned. “Wasn’t there supposed to be another guard here? Roadhog?”

“Junkrat came in and dragged him away a few seconds ago. Symmetra was here when he did, so I haven’t been alone,” she added with an eyeroll.

You didn’t like that. “McCree, would you mind grabbing Roadhog, or someone else if you can’t get him?”

“Not at all.” It seemed that he didn’t really want to be back here after all, judging by the speed with which he left. Now, was it due to revulsion for the deed someone else did, or the deed _he_ did?

You did a similar sweep of the room, but found no obvious pieces of evidence like you had in Angela’s. The room itself did lend you to believe that there had been a huge struggle— the mattress was on the ground and disheveled, the walls and floors had scuff marks, and the desk was destroyed, as though someone very strong had thrown it or punched it.

Sifting through the debris, you found a piece of plastic that you recognized as the needle missing from the insulin set… minus the actual needle. Confused, you placed the piece of plastic back on top of the wood splinters.

Steeling yourself, you went to the door of the bathroom. Here, there were definitely signs of forced entry, but then you remembered that it might not actually have to do with the crime.

“Zarya, did this door look like this after you experimented on it?” you asked, motioning to the splintered wood and chipped paint.

“Not at all. I simply tried to open the door when it was locked, and I broke the lock.”

“Hmm… thank you.” You opened the door, hanging on by one hinge, and steeled yourself for what was inside.

…Angela had not died beautifully. Her eyes were wide open and staring, tear tracks dried down her face, mouth gaping— some nugget of knowledge pinged in your mind, telling you that dying from blood loss was a lot like suffocating.

Taking a deep breath that you immediately regretted, you knelt down and got closer to her abdomen, where the killing blow had been. From far away it had simply looked like one red, bloody mess, but closer you could see the three rebars, barely poking from her stomach area. They were thinner than your pinkie, but sharp at their edges, with brutal looking ridges. It would have been immensely, unfathomably painful to remove oneself from them.

Strangely sentimental, you reached out and wiped away some of the old tears staining her skin with your thumb. Your four other fingers dipped beneath her hairline as you did so, and came away wet and grimy.

Puzzled, you rocked back on your heels. Why would her hair be wet and gross with… you sniffed… the same gross mixture everywhere else in McCree’s room?

You stood up and reached for the shower head— wet and grimy.

You sighed and shook your dirtied hand, not quite sure what all of this meant.

Out of ideas, you reached for your ElectroID in order to refresh yourself on the Monokuma File. — _Broken left arm._ You knelt down and reached for her left arm.

It was broken, alright. You frowned at it, looking for other clues, when it hit you— her pointer finger had blood on it.

Which meant she left a dying message with her own blood.

You set her arm in her lap gently, and looked at where it had been, which contained—

Nothing.

A suspicious amount of nothing, considering the state of the ground around her.

Frowning, you decided to look at her other hand just in case, and her right pointer finger _also_ had blood on it. Setting that one on top of the other, you looked at that spot and found…

A poorly drawn frowny face…? Of some kind…? Maybe…?

As you were trying to decipher the drawing, you heard McCree come back in with Tracer in tow. Having exhausted everything you could think of examining, you exited the bathroom.

“The fuck, mate, I don’t wanna be in here!” Tracer looked fainted green, and was covering her mouth and nose.

“Well, Roadhog bailed and you weren’t doing anything useful in the kitchen, so you’re helping Zarya.” McCree looked stern and subtly grateful that he didn’t have to have guard duty.

“What were you doing in the kitchen?” you asked.

“…I stress eat.”

“Ah.” That was none of your business, then. “I think I’m done here, anyway.” You closed the door to the bathroom as best you could, and left the destroyed room behind.

To your mild surprise, McCree followed you out. In the hallway you turned to him and raised your eyebrow, waiting for him to explain himself.

He fidgeted under your gaze, and then gave in. “Look… I know you might suspect me, but you have to know. I didn’t do it.”

“And what would lead me to suspect you?”

He fiddled with his hat. “Well, obviously the fact that she died in my room. But you have to believe me— we switched rooms. I didn’t kill her, someone else did.”

You were of two minds about that. Some of the evidence pointed to McCree, and some evidence pointed at someone who was definitely not McCree.

You deliberated on what you were going to say to that, then decided against saying anything about it. “Then why are you following me?”

“Because— because you seem like you might know what you’re doing, which means I need to help you. If everyone chooses me, then… we all die. So you’re everyone’s best bet.”

Your eyes widened, and you turned away to hide the fear that had flashed across your face. _Why me…?Why would you rely on me?_

You closed your eyes and huffed, gathering yourself again. “Whatever. We have a few more places to look for clues before the trial starts.”

“We do? Where?”

“…You’ll see.”

You only hoped you could check everything before time ran out.

 

 

Omake:

(///crassness cw)

Speaking of, her room was messy with rumpled sheets and old coffee mugs, but not covered in blood and shit in contrast to the room she had died in. Your instincts told you to immediately check the trash can, and they were once again correct.

“A VHS tape with Angela’s name on it… that must be her motive tape,” said McCree from the doorway. “Would that really be relevant? She was the one who was murdered, after all.”

“It bears watching.” You sifted through the rest of the garbage, and only found tissues. Taking a quick peek, you saw that they contained…a white substance…

You sloooowly turned your head to McCree, whose face was completely red and mortified.

He sputtered and stammered. “I—I can explain—“

You crossed your arms and waited.

“W-Well, I’m still technically a teenager and this is the first time I’ve stayed over in a girl’s room that I wasn’t related to, a-and the pillow smells like girl, and—“

Murder glinted in your eyes.

“And that, kids, is how I lost my masturbatin arm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me at havocwatch.tumblr.com  
> ... i really wanted to make the omake what actually happened in the chapter. i really, really did. then i was like "no, you must keep the pacing and the tone that you have going on, this will ruin it". so here we are.   
> is this how mccree lost his arm canonically? ...yes, i'd like to think so.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is my first post on AO3! You can find me on tumblr as "havocwatch". Feel free to drop by~!  
> A brief note: If you have never played Dangan Ronpa you will catch on just fine! If you've never played Overwatch, then it may be a little difficult to keep up with all of the characters. If you've played both-- be aware that the characters are not 1:1 representations of one another, so if you think you know what the plot twists will be you may well be mistaken ;)


End file.
